022015ErisioLily
mobileTartarologist57047861458 MT began pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 00:02 -- 12:04 MT: OK, so, I realize that right now you must think I'm an utter sack of shit by siding with the homicidal maniac over Merrow, but I promise I had a reason. 12:05 GC: ok 12:05 GC: utter sack of shit 12:05 GC: is at the back of my mind at the moment 12:05 GC: But know that it is a word that applies to you 12:05 MT: Yeah, I figured that might be your reaction. 12:06 MT: I was planning to doublecross him, ok? 12:07 MT: Up until Acenia joined, I was all set to sabotage the fucker left and right. 12:07 MT: You can ask her yourself, she'll back me up. 12:07 GC: Im not ready to talk to Acenia yet 12:07 GC: Im not ready to talk to most people 12:08 MT: Did something happe 12:08 MT: n? 12:08 GC: Did you know that Balish watches videos of him having sex with people while having sex? 12:08 MT: Uh. 12:08 MT: No I did not. 12:08 GC: Because thats a thing I learned today 12:08 GC: I also learned 12:08 GC: where the vaccine for Balish*s disease is 12:09 MT: Oh, sweet. 12:09 MT: Jack already cured it, but good job. 12:09 GC: Mind powers aren*t something you should mess with Lily 12:09 GC: they end in very scary things 12:10 MT: Ahaha oh my god did you scan Balish's mind. 12:10 GC: I wanted to be helpful 12:10 GC: for once 12:10 GC: I don*t want to be helpful anymore 12:10 MT: No, dude, you were totally helpful! This way we can make sure Balish doesn't do it again! 12:11 MT: That's super helpful! 12:11 GC: I can remember every de*tail 12:11 GC: it*s *burned* into my brain 12:11 GC: I can remember what he f*elt 12:11 MT: Oh jeez. 12:11 GC: I can never speak to Sami 12:12 MT: Erisio, hey, listen to me. 12:12 MT: Don't think about it, ok? The more you think about it, the worse it'll be. 12:13 MT: Did you know Jack has glow in the dark pumpkins? 12:13 GC: I do too 12:13 GC: A bright green one 12:13 GC: I don*t remember where I got it 12:13 GC: but when I talk to it it*s very rude 12:14 MT: Whoaaaa, really? Dude, we have to run tests on that shit. 12:14 MT: My theory is gene splicing, but maybe it's an entirely new breed of pumpkin! 12:15 MT: Maybe we can figure out where they come from too! Ooh, or make more and create a whole bunch of glow in the dark weapons through alchemization! 12:16 GC: breed 12:16 GC: yeah 12:16 GC: a bunch of pumpkins 12:16 GC: and 12:16 GC: yeah 12:17 MT: He had a bunch of ones in all rainbow colors too. Do you think they're from the same family? 12:17 GC: Maybe 12:17 GC: A whole bunch of colurs 12:17 GC: red, orange, yellow, green, blue 12:17 GC: p*urple 12:18 GC: p*in*k 12:18 GC: so many colors 12:18 MT: They were super pretty, Erisio. I wish I'd taken pictures. 12:19 GC: Its ok 12:19 GC: Jack already won, right 12:19 GC: that means he*s like 12:19 GC: my brother in law 12:20 GC: I can ask him to show me 12:20 GC: at some point 12:20 MT: Yeah, that's a great idea! 12:20 MT: Oh, I just remembered! Jack's letting Acenia and Merrow stay matesprits! 12:21 GC: Oh 12:21 GC: thats good 12:21 GC: Oh hey 12:21 MT: Him? 12:21 MT: *hm 12:21 GC: I got to see Mahtah 12:21 GC: that was nice 12:22 GC: we held hands 12:22 MT: Oh hey, that's awesome! Good for you! 12:22 GC: I*ve also learned new things about my power 12:23 GC: like what a thousand dying plants sounds like 12:23 GC: So many died 12:23 MT: Oh no, Erisio. 12:23 MT: I'm so sorry. 12:24 GC: S*he just tore them away from the soil 12:24 GC: and let them suffocate in her pockets 12:24 GC: Sh*e won*t be forgiven 12:24 MT: Who's she? 12:26 GC: Tethys Nagisa 12:26 MT: ...I'll talk to her. 12:27 MT: But in the meantime, don't think about it, ok? You wanna hear more about Jack's greenhouse? 12:27 MT: There were so many different plants in there, Erisio. Shit was cray. 12:28 GC: I bet they had beautiful voices 12:28 GC: I hope I get to hear them 12:28 MT: Oh, totally. They were super happy, I promise. They've got a million people looking after them. 12:29 MT: Making sure they're happy, and healthy, and safe. 12:29 GC: Yeah 12:30 MT: There was this one plant in there that was MASSIVE. It had this big long...stamen? Is that what it's called? 12:31 MT: It smelled HORRIBLE. Thiago was gagging. Do you know what it was? 12:32 GC: The Carrion flower? 12:33 MT: Sounds about right from the stench. I didn't think that bad-smelling flowers existed. Kind of defeats the point, doesn't it? 12:34 GC: All flowers are beautiful 12:35 MT: Yeah, it was kind of mesmerizing. And it's kind of cool to think about how it evolved to be that way. 12:37 MT: I bet the carapace people must have no sense of smell to care for that thing every day, though, like damn. 12:37 GC: It is a weird thing to think about 12:40 MT: Oh dude, I just remembered! I totally took pictures! 12:40 MT: Well, technically I took live video, but maybe if I... 12:41 -- mobileTartarologist57047861458 MT sends pumpkintest.png (a picture of a veritable rainbow of pumpkins) -- 12:41 GC: oh my 12:41 GC: look at those beauts 12:42 GC: Lily, I*m sorry 12:42 GC: I think I need to rest 12:42 GC: I will talk to you later, I think 12:42 GC: goodbye 12:42 MT: That's totally cool. You take all the time you need. 12:42 MT: Later, bro-bro! 12:43 GC: seeya sis-sis 12:44 MT: Ahaha, that's cute.